Deceitful
by Riolu16
Summary: Damian has- well... HAD a best friend. A friend he thought would take a bullet for him, but he was wrong. When Damian sees that Lewis is part of Team Plasma's dirty deeds, he goes to confront Lewis himself. But thing's don't turn out as plan. Read on as Lewis betrays his best friend, turning Damian into a Riolu and making him his Pokemon! Discontinued until it gets more views.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: The News Report

I yawned, stretched, and smiled as I saw all six of my Pokemon still sleeping in their separate beds.

Blaziken, Floatzel, Weavile, Ampharos, Staraptor, and my new Treecko, were all sleeping peacefully.

I tiptoed out of my room quietly and went for the dining room table.

A plate with dark toast, fried eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice was waiting for me patiently on the table.

Under the plate was a sheet of lined paper.

I moved the paper from under the plate and read the written content.

_Damian, I'm out shopping with your dad and sister. Try to get up earlier if you want to go out with us!_

_Love, Mom._

"It's shopping, not the arcade," I joked aloud to myself.

I piled the two fried eggs onto the toast along with the bacon to make the ultimate breakfast sandwich.

I took my first bite and struggled to chew the different textures together.

I heard my bedroom door creak open.

I smiled as I looked in the direction.

"You better not try to scare me guys!" I laughed.

None of my Pokemon came out of my room.

My room was in a hallway that leads to the dining room table and straight ahead after that is the living room with our 60' inch LED/LCD television.

Yeah, that's the second smallest tv in the house.

I took another bite of my sandwich, keeping my gaze on the hallway.

"I'm serious!" I said with a grin.

"Vile!"

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

I turned around to see Weavile smiling at me sheepishly.

"Nice one," I chuckled.

"Weavile!" he replied.

Now in the room were the rest of my Pokemon.

"Good morning everyone!" I exclaimed.

They all replied by saying their name.

I took the last bite of my sandwich, then looked in the cupboard for Pokemon food.

There were three huge bags of different labeled Pokemon food.

"Let's see... One at a time, tell what you guys want."

I heaved at the first bag to remove it from the cupboard, but failed.

"Ken. Blaziken."

Blaziken lightly shoved me aside and removed all three bags with ease.

"Yeah I get it. You're stronger than me," I joked, "now, we got spicy, sweet, and uhh... Holy crap! Are these all... They are! Oh my Arceus, Razz berries! These aren't just Pokemon food! I might grab a bowl of these! Anyway, who wants what? Staraptor?"

She pointed a wing at the sweet food.

Weavile chose spicy, Blaziken chose spicy, Floatzel chose sweet, Treecko wanted both, Ampharos picked sweet.

I poured the food into separate bowls, getting some by Blaziken.

I poured a few Razz berries into the bowls afterward, then tasted one myself.

I spit it out in the trash can and made a disdainful face.

My Pokemon all laughed at my reaction.

"Haha. Very funny. Yuk, these don't even taste like razz berries."

It tasted like a Gushers candy filled with salt water.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Oh man, that tasted awful!" I whined.

I went to my room grabbed a long sleeved, grey, button up collared shirt.

Then a pair of dark blue jeans with color fading at the thighs.

And other clothes.

I took a quick shower and felt clean as a whistle.

I put on my clothes, fastened every button on my shirt except the top two, rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, and fixed my collar.

I put spiking glue in my hair and lifted my front bangs.

I went to my room, put black socks on and finished my getting dressed routine with my brown, leather shoes.

I skipped brushing my teeth and instead mouthwashed, then reentered the dining room to be greeted again by my team of six Pokemon.

I took a seat on the leather couch and turned on the television set.

The news immediately came on screen.

"-me. My Flareon. I just... I don't know anyone could do such a thing," a heavy set woman said to Kirsten Trish, the reporter.

The screen switched to Kevin 'Lucky Seven' Willard, my favorite person on the planet.

He had a straight face, which was surprising, considering he's the happiest guy I've ever known.

"Thank you Kirsten. In related news, Team Plasma has also been reported to be kidnapping children. Here is footage that young Stephanie Gale filmed with her phone."

"Team Plasma? Again?"

A poor quality video, possibly from a flip phone, showed a forest, a Pawniard, and a young girl narrating.

"Ain't this beautiful Sharpie?"

The video got a slight look at the girl.

She had black hair, brown eyes, and wore square frame glasses.

Then, something caught my eye.

The movie ended with the girl screaming and the phone dropping.

I paused the show, rewinded, and paused the video as the girl put the camera to her face.

The video was poor quality, but I could at least make out one thing behind her.

My gut was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

I took a picture of the screen with my smartphone, turned up the sharpness of the image and both swore and gasped simultaneously.

"Lewis?" the name made my lips burn.

"Oh my Arceus..."

The image I took had his shiny Gliscor, but not Lewis himself.

"Tor? Star?"

"Floatzel?"

One of my Pokemon nudged my shoulder with a claw and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Guys... Lewis... He's with... He's with Team Plasma," I croaked.

The setting in the video was actually familiar.

I just couldn't recall it.

My Pokemon seemed as shocked as I was.

Lewis is... WAS my best friend. Sometimes, I swear we could've been brothers at one point.

We liked the same everything.

Music, movies, food, genres, video games, everything.

There was only one person I know with a shiny Gliscor, and that was Lewis.

"Maybe they just... Took his Gliscor?"

'That's impossible! I just saw him and all his Pokemon yesterday!'

I could see my family pulling into the driveway.

I flustered to remove the paused news session from the screen and switched to Comedy Television Network.

Mom, dad, and Angel all came into the house holding shopping bags. Angel had the lightest of the groceries and a cardboard cupholder with ice cream sundaes.

"Damian, make you and your Pokemon useful and get the rest."

I didn't reply, just continued to stare at my phone.

"Damian! I said put the stupid phone down and help!" mom ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I groaned.

"What's that?" Angel asked, sneaking behind me.

"Just," I sighed, "you know Lewis right?"

"Know him? He's our illegitimate child! Yeah we know him! What about him?" dad replied.

I took a moment to process my thoughts, then turned off my phone.

"Lewis... He's... He wants to know if we can hang out today."

I thought it would be best to just not tell anyone yet, I mean, there's not a hundred percent its him.

But the accusation still had me questioning if it really was him.

"Sure. But first you gotta get the groceries," mom said.

I forced a fake smile.

I stood up and was tempted to take my phone out and call Lewis.

I had my Pokemon bring the remaining groceries inside with me, then I rushed to my room.

"Whatcha doin'?" dad asked.

"Calling Lewis," I yelled as I rushed to my room.

I shut the door behind me, not even letting my Pokemon in.

I dialed Lewis' phone number frantically.

(347) 507-6614

I tapped my foot as I listened to annoying dial tone.

"Yo bro!" Lewis greeted.

"Hey Lewis... Umm... You wanna hang out today?"

"Sure dude! I'll come over right now!"

"Actually, can I come to your place? My mom said... My room's pretty bad and she said she wants no one inside it."

"Okay, get your butt over here then!"

"Oh... Okay," I mumbled.

"Dude, you okay? You sound sick."

"Yeah... I'm just a little tired."

"How long were you up last night."

"Late. Anyway, I'm coming over."

"Aight bro. Get here soon before I change my mind," he joked.

"Yeah I will."

I was ready to hang up, but then put the phone back to my ear quickly.

"Hey!"

"What up?" he replied.

"How's... Gliscor?" I asked.

"Shiny as ever. Why?"

"Oh... No reason. I just... Thought I could beat you with Staraptor, that's all."

"Yeah right! I'll beat you down then dance circles around you and Staraptor!"

"Okay... See ya," I concluded.

"Later."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

I exited my house and got on my bike.

"Damian! What about your Pokemon!?" mom asked from the front door.

I thought of another lie for the day.

"His Pokemon are injured! I can't talk! Gotta go now!"

"Love you sweetheart!"

"Love you too," I replied.

I pedaled my bike and went to my 'friends' house.


	2. Chapter 2: Plasma Burns More than Acid

CHAPTER 2: Plasma Burns More than Acid

I knocked on Lewis' front door.

His father opened the door and greeted me.

"Damian! My other son! How are you?" he asked.

I forced a smile.

"Great. Where's Lewis?"

"Not sure. Hang on a sec... Lewis! Damian's here!"

There was no sound after that.

"Boo!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Lewis was behind me, laughing.

When he ended his laughing fit, he asked, "Hey, where's your Pokemon?"

"Umm... Mom needed some help from them around the house."

"Hmm... Okay, none of my business. So you don't have a Pokemon... Then you'll have to use one of mine then."

He released all six of his Pokemon at once.

Mightyena, Empoleon, Swellow, Heracross, Raichu, and... Gliscor.

My heart stopped.

My gaze couldn't leave Gliscor.

"I take it you wanna use Gliscor?"

My mind was blank.

"Umm... Yeah. I do," I muttered.

"Alright then. Dad, we're gonna do some battling!"

"I'll leave you kids alone then."

He went back inside.

"Gliscor, Raichu, Heracross; go to Damian!"

The three Pokemon responded by coming to my side.

"Empoleon, you're up first!" Lewis declared.

His Empoleon stepped in front of him.

"Uhh... Gliscor. Go first"

"Gliscor? Why not Raichu?"

"I mean Raichu!" I corrected.

Raichu stepped in front of me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Empoleon! Use ice beam!"

"Raichu, dodge it and use bolt tackle!" I countered.

Empoleon fired a cool blast of energy, forming ice into the pavement.

Raichu did a great job dodging and got really close to getting a bolt tackle.

"Use Metal Claw!" Raichu was smacked to the ground by the attack.

Our battle ended quickly.

He won with only Mightyena remaining.

"Hey! Lemme see your phone real quick!" he said.

"Why?"

"I gotta show you a video I saw online. Its hilarious!"

"Umm... Sure."

I handed him my smartphone.

He hid the screen from me, smiling as he did so.

But as he pressed the screen a couple of times, he frowned.

I went to look at the screen, but he stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... The video isn't loading. Wait a sec."

He began toying with my phone, swiping and tapping my screen.

He then pulled up a video on YouTube and showed the screen to me. The title read: How Not To Win Battles

It was just a stupid video of some guy fighting high evolutions with starter evolutions.

It was kind of funny though.

"Hey... Why'd you wanna know about Gliscor again?"

"Uhh..."

'Damn it! He's onto me!'

"Because... I saw someone with a shiny the other day."

"Really? Who was it? What Pokemon did the person have?"

"I don't know the guy. He was probly a tourist. He had a... A... Umm... A Lucario?"

"Oh... A Lucario hunh? That's pretty interesting. That had to be something to see. But umm... What was that picture on your phone?"

I nearly swallow my Adams apple down my throat.

"Picture? W-what... Picture?"

He got in my face, but I backed away.

"Oh... You know what picture you little crap."

My instant reaction was to run away.

"Gliscor!" Lewis yelled.

My getaway failed miserably.

His Gliscor tackled me to the ground and put its clamps to my throat.

"Damn it Damian... I can't believe... Of all people... My best friend. Man, this sucks. Well, I have my orders," he rambled.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed.

"Shut him up Heracross."

His Heracross covered my mouth to muffle my screams of terror.

"Damian... I'm sorry it had to be like this. But this is your fault. You should've minded your own business. Kept your nose out of things. But no. You had to get to the bottom of Team Plasma yourself."

My eyes widened.

'I knew it! He does work for Team Plasma!'

"And now... Sadly. I have to contact the boss. I'll try to convince him to not harm you. Just keep you prisoner. After all, you are still my friend Damian. God! I just hate this!"

I tried talking to him.

Lewis moved Heracross' hand from my mouth.

"Please! Lewis! I won't tell anyone! Just c'mon man! Let me go! Please! Please. Please..."

I began to sob.

He removed an ink pen from his pocket and pressed down on the top.

"Plasma 3309 Shiny Gliscor," Lewis said into the pen.

There was another voice replying from the pen.

"Shiny Gliscor, this is home command. What's your status, over?"

"Home command. I got a code red 6 here at my home. I need some backup to pick him up."

"Code red 6 is the wrong code Shiny Gliscor. The correct code is red 8."

"Oh... Well... Someone knows about us. Can you get some people over to my address?"

"Yes I can Shiny Gliscor."

"Thank you home command."

He placed the pen back into his pocket and kneeled down.

I continued my pointless crying.

"Hey... Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I promise."

I got my mouth free.

"I hate you! You evil sonofabitch! There's a special place in hell f-"

Heracross covered my mouth again.

"I'm sorry friend. You did this to yourself," Lewis said softly.

"Heracross, use sleep powder."

The green dust blew into my face.

My eyes began to slowly close.

My vision fading.

Darkness.

...

"He's waking up," a surly man's voice said.

"This won't hurt him?" Lewis' voice said.

"No. It will not. I assure you."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a glass tube.

The room I was in looked like some kind of experimentation room with people in lab coats, and all kinds of gadgets.

My tube was hooked up to a large machine with many switches and knobs.

And in another tube to my right was a Riolu.

I stood up and pounded on the glass with the bottom of my fist.

The glass was strong and sounded like Plexiglas as I punched it.

Lewis approached the tube with a tear dropping from his eye.

"I'm sorry Damian. It'll all be over soon. We're still best friends right?"

'BEST FRIENDS!? Don't even say my name you little-'

I just gave him a good middle finger.

He smiled.

"See yah bro," he said.

There was a mysterious whirring sound from the top of my tube, followed by a bright light.

I panicked and began kicking with all of my power at the glass.

It was no use though.

I felt a heavy surge of electricity go through my entire body.

I screamed in pain as the shock became stronger and stronger.

"You said it wouldn't hurt him!" Lewis whined.

"I didn't promise you. I said it shouldn't hurt him."

"I'm turning it off!"

"No! It will kill him!"

Lewis stopped himself.

I lost consciousness once again.

...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: After burn

I grabbed my head in pain with my hands.

I moaned from all of the pain I was going through.

I barely managed to open my eyes.

I was in a cage.

A very small cage.

I panicked however as I saw my reflection in a mirror placed at the door of the cage.

I couldn't believe my reflection.

I feebly crawled to get closer, then felt a grief take over.

I was... A Riolu.

A Pokemon.

I didn't need to hit myself.

I was in enough pain as it was to realize this wasn't a dream.

"Lu! Riolu!"

I was shocked to not hear my own voice anymore.

"Well hello Damian. How are you today?" a woman's voice asked.

The cage door opened and a pair of thin, pale arms entered the cage.

I was pulled out of the cage and was being carried by a brunette haired woman wearing safety goggles and a lab coat.

"Okay. I'm just gonna do some tests here."

I was placed on an operating table, surrounded by other people in lab coats.

"Is it him though?" Lewis asked.

"Only one way to find out. Damian, I am Doctor Gregory. Can you spell my name into the table? Here. Use this paint."

I put my paw into the black bowl of paint.

"Just write Greg if you want," the man added.

"RI... Riolu!" I replied.

I looked at my paw, then came up with an idea.

I simply smeared the paint all over the table instead of rather writing his name.

One woman wrote on a clipboard.

"He may be suffering a bit of memory loss. His intelligence may have decreased."

Lewis stepped to the table to confront me.

I looked into his eyes with a hard stare.

"No... He's faking. Its definitely Damian. Do something else," Lewis retorted.

"Hmm..."

Doctor Greg pushed one of those shape cubes that babies use, along with five different shape blocks.

I tried to pick up the cylinder, but remembered I no longer had opposable thumbs.

I picked it up and looked at the baby toy.

My gaze locked onto the only steel door in the room.

No one was leaving or entering the door.

"Please don't run. We'll use force. Just cooperate," one of the scientists said.

I had half a mind to use my new Pokemon strength to pound Lewis' face in.

I growled as I purposefully put the cylinder into the square hole.

"Yes. I do see your point Lewis."

"Exactly. Any Pokemon would know how to do that!"

'Damn.'

"Let's try one more thing so I can prove it."

Lewis removed my phone from his pocket and twiddled with it.

He turned the screen to me.

My mom, dad, sister, and me holding Torchic were on the park bench.

Just the thought my family was gone.

Out of my grasp.

I began to cry softly.

I buried my face into my furry arm.

Doctor Greg stroked the ears on top of my head.

I pushed his hand away and continued crying.

"Can I take him with me now?" Lewis asked.

"Not yet. We still have more tests to perform. Take him to the holding cells for now. Amber, bring in the next subject."

The brunette left the room, and one of the male doctors placed me back into the cage.

I could feel the cage being lifted.

As I was being moved, I curled into a ball and began to sob.

Saying my Pokemon name as I cried.

I had so much to cry about.

No longer being a human.

Knowing I'm probably going to be a lab rat for the rest of my life.

My family never even knowing what really happened to me.

But of all of it...

The betrayal of Lewis Frederick, was by far the worst.

98 percent of my anger and sorrow was from his betrayal to his best friend.

His best friend all through high school.

We were the dynamic duo.

We did everything together.

He would take a bullet for me.

Or so I thought.

That conniving bastard screwed me over.

Turned me into... This.

I'll get him back though, I will.

But I'll let him know, that regardless of all of this... He is still my best friend, and I will never forget him.

His betrayal was wrong, but he is still my friend.

Still my friend.

My friend.

I began to have different memories of what we did throughout the years.

Thinking of the good times just forced me to sob louder.

The cage thumped hard, most likely from being dropped onto the ground.

The cage opened, revealing light.

"Okay, come on out."

I wiped my face and left the cage into an empty, white room with other Pokemon inside.

The scientist put some kind of device around my ankle and pressed a button.

A shock went to my leg and I flinched.

"Behave," he muttered.

The man left the room with my cage, the reinforced steel door closing behind him.

I turned to face the others in the room.

There were 14 Pokemon.

A Munchlax, a Kirlia, Bagon, Machop, Pichu, Pidgey, Zorua, Dusklops, Meditite, Pawniard, Poochyena, Gible, Piplup, and a Cyndaquil.

"Hey..." one of them said.

I was a bit shocked to hear a Pokemon talk, but at this point, I didn't care.

"You new?" the Zorua asked.

"Y...yeah," I replied.

"Don't be surprised. We were humans too. Apparently when they transform you, you get the ability to speak Pokemon," he added.

The Zorua offered a paw outward.

"I'm Josh. Well... I was Josh. Now I'm subject 221. Call me Zorua since all of our names are gonna be hard to remember. What's your human name?" he asked.

"Damian... I used to be Damian."

My eyes began to well with tears again.

"Hey hey hey, dude. Its fine. Hope is not lost. We can still escape!"

"No Josh! I'm sick of your stupid little escape plans! We all are! I can't take another beating!" protested the female Kirlia.

"We just gotta get our strategy right! We got another player for the team. Who knows, he could be a great asset!" Josh retorted.

"I agree with Kate man. I'm sick of getting beat to a bloody pulp. Just give it up... We're stuck here," added the Meditite.

I tried to clear my head of everything to focus on my own escape plan.

"What have you done so far to try to escape?" I asked Josh.

They all seemed surprised at my question.

"We've tried... A lot..."

"What haven't you tried?"

"Well... I've been trying to learn Pokemon attacks. But I have no clue how to do anything."

"Hmm... I have a plan. There's a small chance it'll work."

Everyone groaned.

"Great! Another Josh! Why!?" the Piplup complained.

"Now now guys. Lets hear em out. What'd ya have in mind?" Josh asked.

I sighed.

I explained my entire story about Lewis being my best friend and betraying me. About the news report, about everything.

They all had sympathy in their eyes.

"But the thing is, now call me crazy... I still think of him as my best friend. If I do get outta here, I'm gonna confront him myself. I'm going to look him in the eyes and tell him how his betrayal harmed me. But I will thank him. Thank him for being the best best friend ever."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Dude... That's deep," Meditite croaked.

No more tears came to eyes.

"Jeez man... I'm so sorry. I think you got it worst than all of us," muttered Zorua.

"I just can't believe his best friend would do that. If it were me, I would've pounded his face in," Duskull added.

I stared blankly at the white ground.

"Anyways... I heard him say something to the doctor. He asked if he could take me home yet. The doctor said he had some more tests to run."

"You mean he's gonna keep you as his own Pokemon!?" Josh asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes," I replied.

"Now for my plan. I don't even want to go with that evil bastard, so I need to think of how he plans on keeping me. If I can get to my house, I can try to get my mom and she can help fix this."

"Good luck with that. Humans can't understand us. Only..."

"Pokemon," I interrupted Pidgey.

"Pokemon. Only Pokemon understand us!"

"So?" Piplup scoffed.

"So... I can get my team to help me out!"

"Yeah, but how're they gonna know its even you? And for all we know, he might hold you in some of unbreakable cage so you can't escape. Put one of these babies around your ankle."

"Hmm... Good point..." I replied.

The room was silent again.

"Wait! They'll be looking for me at Lewis' house. My mom, dad, even my team should be there."

"They might've already done that," Cyndaquil said.

I thought hard.

"What if you-"

"Hush! I'm trying to think!" I snapped at Zorua.

My mind was focused on finding anything to get myself out of this situation.

An idea sprung into my mind, giving me a smile.

"I got it! My Staraptor takes a fly every morning. If I can get her attention-"

"Do you even know where she flies to?" Pawniard asked.

"Yeah. She actually flew me with her on her route. Every time she takes me, she passes Lewis' house! All I gotta do is get her! It's foolproof!" I said confidently.

"Listen Damian... I'm sorry... But... Your plans... You're thinking on the bright side. You're so confident you can escape, but its not gonna work. I understand you're excited that you're leaving, but what're the odds of you even being outside? He'll have a shock collar on you so you can't leave the house! Team Plasma is smart! They will always be twenty steps ahead of you!" protested Bagon.

He was right.

I'm thinking of the inevitable.

I'm hoping.

After all, that's all I had left to rely on.

Hope.

But even hope seemed to be failing for me.

"I'll get out... Believe me. I will escape from him. I will get my team to help me. I'll come back for all of you. I'll save all of us."

"Man... Y'know what? I appreciate the offer but... We'll stick to my escape plans," Josh joked.

I laughed, as did the others.

"We'll be dead before you get back if we keep following Josh' plans!"

A scientist came into the room.

"Damn. Who's up this time?" Bagon swore.

The scientist lifted Kate and placed her into a cage.

I started to panic.

"What're they doing!" I yelled as left the room.

"Wish me luck guys!" said Kate.

Zorua sighed.

"They're gonna do some more tests on her."

I rushed after them, as I almost made it out of the door, electricity pulsed throughout my entire body.

I screamed in pain as it shocked me.

The door shut behind me.

"Don't worry. They're just doing vaccinations."

When I regained my strength to stand, I asked, " V-vaccinations? For what?"

"It's a medicine that keeps us from getting any sicknesses," replied Pichu.

"Say, how old are you? Just curious." Poochyena asked.

"Am I that handsome of a Riolu?" I joked.

"Save it for the day care center dude," Pichu laughed.

Everyone became grossed out by his comment.

"I'm 17, gonna be 18 in April."

"Oh, well happy birthday then," Meditite said with a smile.

"Hey! Its March right now!" I blurted.

The lights in the room turned off, leaving us in pitch black.

I started to panic again.

"Hey, relax. Its just bedtime, that's all. Arceus, you are so jumpy."

He hit the nail on the head on that one.

I closed my eyes and gasped.

"Woah... Cool," I muttered.

"What?" Pichu asked from nearby.

"I can... I can see you guys. I have like... Night vision or something."

"That's the aura vision thing. That's a Riolu's ability," added Poochyena.

I looked around and could see different color blobs of light surrounding everyone in the room.

It was like standing inside of a lava lamp.

I looked at the wall and could see a dim red blob of light that resembled a human.

"Hey! I... I can see someone! There's someone in a room next to us!" I exclaimed.

"Probly the surveillance guy. Watching to make sure we don't escape."

"Just go to sleep bro," said Josh.

"Okay."

I dropped to the ground and lied on my back.

"Damian?" asked Pichu.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Good luck out there. If you do escape, we won't forget you. Even though we've only known you a little bit."

"Don't save us if you think you can't," Meditite added.

"I'll come back guys... Don't worry. I'll take out every Team Plasma member one by one if I have to."

"Good night guys," Bagon said.

We all replied with a good night.

I closed my eyes, my vision still being the colorful vision, but I managed to fall asleep in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Good Old Days

I woke up to the sound of a vehicle door thumping.

My eyes fluttered open slowly.

I rubbed my eyes of any crud, yawned, and stretched.

I was back in my small cage.

I could hear muffled voices outside.

I pressed my head against the plastic cage, hoping to hear better.

I then remembered I was a Riolu and had ears on top of my head.

I pressed my ear against the cage.

I could only get out very few words when the speakers spoke a bit louder.

I could hear the sound of a car door opening, then Lewis' dads voice.

"See ya round Caleb!" his dad replied.

Lewis' voice appeared next.

"So dad? How am I gonna keep Damian? I mean..."

"Put a shock collar on em so if he goes past our driveway... Well, he won't be able to. Keep him in a cage, not a Pokeball. We gotta keep a close eye on him."

"Knowing Damian, he'll escape the first chance he gets."

"You got it kiddo!"

"But I'm just curious though... Even if he did escape, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it. Humans can't understand Pokemon so..."

"It doesn't matter. Pokemon can communicate with each other. If he got his group to help him, he might be able to escape."

"Yeah... I guess your right about that."

I heard the engine start and the vehicle began to move.

"Can I see if he's up?" Lewis asked.

"Go ahead, just don't let em out."

"Don't worry, Heracross won't let it happen. Damian? You up?" Lewis asked.

I didn't answer.

I felt a knock on the plastic cage.

"Yoo-hoo! Wake up!"

I remained silent.

"Just let him sleep. He had quite a day yesterday," his dad chimed.

Lewis groaned.

"Fine."

It was surprising enough that Lewis was with Team Plasma, but his dad too?

I felt like a complete idiot knowing I've known this guy for 4 years and knew nothing about him being in Team Plasma.

I simply continued to lay down and hoped for more hope.

Hope was all I had left.

In 5 hours or so (it could've been 2 or 10 hours, I wasn't keeping track of time), the vehicle stopped, and my cage was being lifted.

"You up yet Damian?" Lewis asked.

The cage door opened and I stared into his soul.

"Lewis! You're gonna have to stop calling him Damian. Call him Riolu."

"Can't I just say I named him Damian after my lost best friend?"

"Well..."

"Yeah! Its a great idea and you know it!" Lewis laughed.

"Fine. I don't see why not."

The cage closed again and I could tell I was being taken into his home.

It sucked that the cage had no outside visibility at all, but it made sense for them to do.

But not knowing where the lab was bothering me.

How would I save the others?

Their house alarm went off and four beeps stopped the home's alarm system.

The cage opened again.

"Come on Damian. Welcome home."

I exited the cage in a haste.

I knew his house like the back of my... Paw.

I felt really short to everything around me.

His 3 foot dining room table was taller than me!

"Alright so... Whaddya wanna do Damian?" Lewis asked.

I felt his dad wrap something around my neck.

It choked me just slightly.

"Shock collar. He won't be going anywhere," his dad said.

I tugged at the piece of equipment.

It was choking me.

The device didn't feel like a standard shock collar from the store.

It was metal, thick, and would be impossible to break.

"Looks a little tight. Can ya loosen it a bit?"

"It has to be tight. Keep him in your room for now."

"Can I go outside with him?"

I looked back and forth at the father and son conversation.

"Not now. Just keep em in your room. The police wanna come back to talk to us today."

"Again? They just came over like five days ago! What else do they need? You think they know about us?"

"No! No way! We're the witnesses remember?"

"Yeah. Just worried that's all."

His dad rested a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just let me do the talking. All you have to do is stick with the story."

"Yeah. Alright. I'm gonna take Damian upstairs with me then."

"You do that. Have fun you two."

I began to feel a little annoyed, along with the boiling anger inside of me.

They were acting like I honestly wanted to still be friends with a sociopath who made me hate him in one measly day.

Again.

I hate him, but he's still my friend.

I'll never change that.

Lewis ran upstairs and signaled me to follow him.

"C'mon Damian! Get up here!" he called.

I took my sweet time walking to the stairs.

I stared at the carpet covered stairs in awe.

Each step was about a fourth of my size.

It wouldn't even be a walk upstairs, but a climb.

I sighed.

"Ri..."

Not hearing my own voice anymore felt weird too.

Only hearing the word Riolu was annoying.

How do Pokemon live like this?

As I made it to the top step, I could see Lewis waiting at his bedroom door.

"What took ya bro?" he asked.

"Lu! O! Riolu! RI! RI!" I snapped.

I tried saying "I'm not your bro you crazy demented psychopath!"

"I know the stairs are a climb. Don't be a wuss about it!"

The idiot couldn't understand a word I said.

I did have an advantage to that though.

I can curse him out and he won't understand a word of it.

The thought made me smile inside.

I went into his room.

Messy as ever.

'Clean your room you needy ponce! I can't wait to beat your ass after this!'

Instead, my Pokemon speech talked to him.

"Just chill out dude. Geez."

'Chill out!? How about you burn up in hell!'

"I got some stuff you can do since... Well... You don't have thumbs anymore, you can't really play video games anymore. I can turn on the TV if you want," said Lewis.

T.V.

After all the crap I've gone through, a comedy show would be nice.

Even if it meant watching it with my so called best friend.

I pointed at the television set, using the only word I knew how to say.

"You wanna watch TV?" he asked.

I nodded.

He switched on his 32' inch HD television.

The cooking channel appeared on screen.

"You wanna watch something on FX, Fennekin, Comedy Network, what?"

I simulated laughing to tell him comedy.

"Comedy Network?"

I nodded.

"Cool. I'm in a laughing mood anyway."

Of course he is.

He switched the channel to Comedy Network HD.

The famous comedian Greg 'Muddy' Jersey was on.

He was okay.

Hit and miss kind of guy.

"So, this chick comes into a restaurant with her Eevee right? And I'm just sitting at my table. Looking at her, thinking oh she's out with her Pokemon, okay. But then it gets weird. I was at the restaurant with my girl and finally, she asked what I was looking at. I told her to look at the two. The lady and her Eevee. So my girls like, what about em? Well... That Eevee is eating more politely than her master!"

The crowd laughed.

I didn't and neither did Lewis.

"Miss," preached Lewis.

I set my gaze to his outside window.

I jumped onto his unmade bed and stared.

Stared at the outside world.

"C'mon man. Its not so bad. Y'know the only reason they do this is so people don't know about the real Team Plasma."

'Real Team Plasma?'

I think he understood that.

"Those guys you see on TV all the time, they're posers. They act like us, but in real life, they're just guys we pay to be witnesses," I looked outside again, "Team Plasma is awesome. Mister Preston is like, the coolest man alive! He actually gave me a fifty dollar watch!" exclaimed Lewis.

I wasn't even paying attention.

"Damian?"

I didn't look back at him.

"Listen alright... I'm sorry. I just gotta stop this now. You don't wanna be friends anymore. I mean it makes sense. But if I wouldn't have told Team Plasma, they would've known anyways and then we would both be Pokemon, only stuck in some lab."

I snarled.

'You little punk! You didn't have to turn me into this! You didn't have to snitch to your dumbass boss! You should've been loyal to your best friend! Me! You said you would take a bullet for me! You lying bastard! A real friend would've taken my role! Thanks to you, I'm stuck like this!'

He just looked at me.

He couldn't understand me, but he could at least see I was angry.

'I'm gonna be a Pokemon forever.'

I wanted to cry.

I did.

But I was done crying.

I had to take action.

I had to get my team.

"I'll leave ya alone."

I stared angrily out the window.

If I had fingers, they would be broken from being clenched into a fist of total rage.

My next sight gave me hope.

I could see Staraptor flying above.

Just seeing her made me smile inside.

She flew past the house in a flash.

I checked the time on Lewis' alarm clock.

10:38

I'll have to get outside by 10.

I knew it! I knew Staraptor would!

Tomorrow was the day, for now, I just needed to play it cool.

The entire day, I had high hopes.

Lewis didn't talk to me much.

Probably because he knows how pissed off I am at him.

He and I stayed in his room watching comedy shows.

The police came over at 1 o clock and Lewis' dad talked to them.

Lewis locked me in the cage again while they spoke to the police.

If I turn human again, I will never put my Pokemon in a cage.

Ever.

Lewis gave me Pokemon food.

Similar to what I gave my team.

In separate bowls were food for his team.

I never actually spoke to his Pokemon.

I heard them talking to each other, but I've never heard them talk talk.

When we all forced in the dining room to eat, I finally said, "This stuff's kinda interesting," I said, referring to the food.

"It's like... Sweet... And... I dunno how to explain it."

"Shut up brat!" Raichu snapped.

"What? I'm just makin' small talk, that's all," I mumbled.

"Don't talk to us! We're not your friends! You're not our friends! Got it?" Empoleon barked.

I flinched as he raised his voice.

I just swore under my breath.

They finished their food much quicker than I did.

Heracross stepped behind me and kicked my food over.

I swore in my head.

They all left the dining room, except Swellow.

I looked at my food scattered all over the floor.

"Here," Swellow slid his bowl to me.

There was a bit of food left.

"Thanks," I said.

'What's he gonna do? Steal it or something?'

I carefully took some food and ate it, expecting Swellow to do something mean or cruel.

To my surprise though, he just watched me.

When I finished the remains of his food, I said, "Thanks... Again."

He nodded.

I was ready to leave until he stopped me.

"Listen Damian. I'm sorry this had to happen to you," blurted Swellow.

I frowned.

"Its not your fault," I replied.

"I know, but... I can already see what you're going through. Your best friend having you kidnapped, then turned into a Pokemon just to cover his own ass. Its despicable. I'll try to help you if I can. I really liked you Damian. I still do. You're a great kid. If ya need someone to help ya out, I'm your guy."

I smiled widely at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks."

"You've got my support buddy," he said.

He started out the dining room, but stopped himself.

"Oh! And uhh... Don't ask the other guys to help. Cause... They won't."

I nodded.

"Swellow! Where you at!?" one of the Pokemon yelled.

"Just givin' Damian the rules of this house!"

Swellow winked at me.

"Get your feathery tail outside! We got some wild ones in the front!"

"That's my cue. See ya bud."

"See ya."

And with that, Swellow was out of the dining room and in the front yard.

"Woah! Damian, what the hell happened?!" Lewis exclaimed after seeing the mess of food everywhere.

I didn't speak, just walked away and went back upstairs.

The last expression on his face being confusion.

"Lewis! Clean this damn mess up!" his dad yelled.

I laughed.

'Yeah, clean it up!'

I lied on the sofa.

My eyes beginning to close slowly.

I yawned and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: With Swellow's Help

I woke up with a good, long yawn and opened my eyes to find myself in the plastic cage again.

'Must have put me here when I was sleeping.'

I yawned again and noticed a difference in this cage.

It had a steel gate so I could see what was going on around me!

Nice improvement.

I looked over at Lewis' alarm clock.

"Woah! It's only 7:30? I never get up this early!"

"What is it Damian?" Lewis groaned from his sleep.

He wiped his eyes, sat up, and looked at me.

He stood from his bed and approached the cage.

"You wanna come out?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah I want out! Open the damn door!"

"Okay... Just..."

He yawned and opened up the cage letting me out.

2 hours!

I couldn't wait for 10AM.

"How're you up so early?" he groaned.

I didn't answer.

I jumped out of the cage, onto the carpet floors.

Lewis yawned again.

"Okay, I'm up. You're up. Whaddya wanna do?"

I had to do something to pass the time.

But what?

I thought for a moment.

My stomach growled a little.

I felt my gut with my paw.

"Hungry? Dude, I dunno how you can eat so much and not gain any weight. Its like your stomach has a dark vortex that transports your food into space!"

I didn't smile.

"Alright, let's get some breakfast."

I followed him, hopping down from step to step.

He led me to the clean dining room and poured me some food.

"I might as well get the whole gang up while I'm at it," Lewis moaned.

He went upstairs, then came back shortly and released all of his Pokemon.

"Breakfast you guys."

His team stared me down.

Not Swellow though.

He acquired his team with food, then went into the kitchen.

"Why're you up so damn early!? I was still sleeping! I should slam you into the wall!" Heracross put his hand to my throat.

I gasped for release.

Swellow stepped in.

"Hey, chill out. If Lewis see's us pickin' on em, he'll put us back in our Pokeball's," Swellow protested.

Heracross dropped me, then stared at Swellow.

"Are you sticking up for this little crap?" Heracross growled.

Swellow kept a straight face.

"No. I just don't want to be in my Pokeball all day knowing that this kid is running freely."

Heracross looked at me again.

"Okay, then you won't mind slamming him for me then?"

Both Swellow's and my faces lit up.

Swellow gulped, then grinned sheepishly.

Swellow stepped in front of Heracross so close they could bite eachother.

"You better get the hell out my face Swellow," Heracross snarled.

"You want me to slam him?" Swellow asked.

Swellow lifted into the air and pressed his claw against my neck, smashing the back of my head into the wall.

I winced in pain as I made contact with the wall.

Swellow removed his talon from my throat and went back to Heracross' side.

"Nice one Swellow. I'm impressed. Sorry for accusing you," Heracross sneered.

The fighting-bug type then punched me with a ton of force to me nose.

I curled into a ball and grabbed my now bleeding nose.

Swellow made a face at his fellow teammate.

Heracross and the others just laughed.

"Don't be getting all soft on us Swellow. He's trash. That's all he'll ever be," Raichu scoffed.

I stood up weakly, applying pressure to my nose with my right paw.

"Trash? You think cause you're bigger than me, you can push me around? What you don't know is this'll all be over-"

Heracross swung his fist at me again.

I put my right arm up to block the strike, then kicked him in the chest.

The group starting Ooh-ing.

"Wow... I didn't see that one coming. Kids got fight in em. I respect that," Heracross laughed.

He punched me again, but landed it this time.

Then, he tipped my food over and poured it onto my head.

I just lied there.

Fighting the pain.

Fighting the torture they were putting me through.

Fighting from fighting back.

When they were all done, I could hear Heracross whispering, "Hope you enjoyed breakfast brat."

I lifted myself from the ground, food falling from my fur onto the tile floor.

I looked to see Swellow with a tear running down his face.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

I wiped my nose with my arm, covering it in blood.

"Its fine."

"No, its not! I should've stuck up for you!"

"No man... Its cool. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I'm gonna get you outta here. C'mon, follow me outside, I'll fly ya-"

"Won't work. I got this shock collar on. But you can do something else. I have a Staraptor. She has a routine flying every morning. At 9:30 today, could you get her attention for me? Tell her my story?"

"Sure. I can-"

Raichu stepped back into the dining room.

"Swellow? Get your ass in here now," Raichu growled.

"Coming mother," Swellow joked.

Swellow left the scene, me being the last living being in the room.

I wiped my nose constantly of the blood pouring from my nose.

I ate the food left on the floor.

I could hear an argument outside of the house.

It sounded like a pretty tense fight too.

I then heard Swellow yelling in pain.

The thought of them hurting him brought tears to my eyes.

I covered my ears, wrapping my arms over my head to block the sounds.

Crying at the thought they were hurting him.

The fact he was getting beaten senseless, not for his own good, but my own, hurt me on a high level.

The first Pokemon I get when this is over?

Swellow.

One hundred percent.

I still like imagining everything going as planned.

Getting with my team.

Showing my mom what Lewis did.

The police arresting him and his dad.

Team Plasma being forced to turn me back into a human.

That last one though...

That one I worried about most.

What if they can't make me human again?

What if they got rid of my body?

What if the transformation is irreversible?

A lot of what ifs.

I uncovered my ears and could no longer hear yelling.

I went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Lewis gasped.

"Damian! Your nose! Dude, your bleeding."

"Really? I didn't notice idiot!"

Still feels good to do that.

"Wait here... Err... I mean umm... Go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

I stepped casually to the bathroom, looking at the other Riolu in front of me.

His blue fur darkened by the blood.

His face wet with tears.

I jumped into the bathtub and pulled the water knob.

It was a pull out, turn left or right for cold/hot water knob.

I set the water to hot, then sat under the gushing faucet.

The warm water flooded my whole body.

I sucked air through my teeth as the water dropped down my nose.

The liquid under me was pink.

Lewis came into the bathroom with bandages.

"Get out!" I tried to yell.

He must've understood that because he closed the door and left.

It didn't matter if he saw me, but I still thought it would be wierd if he watched me.

Besides, I needed a nice bath.

Some time to myself.

I grabbed the nearby body wash, opened it, and poured the soap into the water after closing the drain.

The water piled up, and in minutes the bathtub was filled to my waist.

I pushed the knob inward, and relaxed.

Or at least tried to relax.

My bleeding had stopped, so I wasn't swimming in my own blood.

I couldn't lay down though.

I'm so short I have to stand up and take a bath.

It wasn't my definition of relaxing, but the water still felt nice.

I rubbed some suds into my fur.

When I felt satisfaction in my bath, I pressed the handle downward to drain the water.

I stepped out of the bathtub and pulled a towel from the rack down and dried myself off.

I couldn't help but laugh at my reflection afterward.

I looked like a Flaafy that accidentally shocked itself.

I pushed my fur down with my paws and pulled the door handle down to exit the bathroom.

Lewis was waiting for me outside.

He had bandages and medical supplies in his lap.

"You good?" he asked.

"Go to hell," I replied.

"You sure Damian? Your nose looked pretty bad bro."

"Go pick up my towel and clean any blood from the floor!"

"Alright. You're the man. Or Pokemon... Nevermind."

I walked past him to the living room and sat my partially wet body onto the soft couch.

The clock read 9:21.

I laughed inside.

"You just gonna sit there dude?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah! Now leave me alone before I beat you into the ground!"

"Okay. Guess I'll just chill with you then."

He sat one seat away from me on the sofa.

I sighed, dropped from the sofa, and walked away from Lewis.

I looked around for his Pokemon.

It was time for Swellow to help me out.

But I couldn't find him.

His Pokemon came inside.

Maybe they're in their Pokeball's?

He keeps the Pokeball's upstairs on his nightstand. Swellow's should have a navy blue sticker on the right side that reads SW (SwelloW).

Lewis does that with all of his Pokeball's to determine which Pokemon is which.

I crept upstairs and noticed the closed balls on the nightstand by Lewis' bed.

I gazed reluctantly at Swellow's ball, then picked it up, and pressed down on the center button to release him.

I laughed as he appeared from the red flash of light.

But he appeared to be injured.

"Damian? What's wrong?" Swellow asked.

"Staraptor should be here soon. You still think you can help me get her?"

"I'm sure I can. Well... Possibly," he winced.

I made a face as he revealed a sharp cut across his wing.

"Ouch! What happened?"

"Take a guess," he replied, shifting his eyes to the Pokeball's on the nightstand.

"Oh... I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"Just stop helping me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore! If they see you helping me, they'll... Kill you!"

"No, they won't kill me. I'll be one step ahead of them. I'm out of my ball, which gives me a nice little head start."

I looked at him with a powerful gaze.

"Now for a plan. What am I doing exactly?" he asked.

"When you see Staraptor, fly up to her, and tell her about me."

"Yes, but WHAT about you?"

"Well... Tell her Lewis is with Team Plasma. Tell her I'm a Riolu now. Have her get my team, and have them come get me."

"I gotta stop ya there man. She's not gonna believe me. I'll get her for you, and you can tell her yourself."

"But I can't go outside with the collar on."

"Outside the premise of this house. You can step outside until you go too far from the house, then you will be shocked. Wait outside with me. Its 9:30 now."

I nodded eagerly and followed him.

Lewis came around the stairway and Swellow snuck over the railing so he wouldn't be seen.

"What're you doing Damian?" I looked at Swellow, then Lewis.

"Can I go outside you moron?"

He didn't understand.

I sighed and aimed my paw at the front door.

"You wanna go outside?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Sure. Lemme just ask my dad."

I stood next to the door, keeping an eye open for Swellow.

He was hiding in the house somewhere.

Lewis came back and unlocked the door.

The door creaked open, revealing rays of sunshine.

"I gotta watch you though alright? My dad told me to."

I followed him outside, then felt a brush behind my back.

I looked up to see Swellow on the roof.

"So much for telling Staraptor myself," I mumbled.

"Don't worry Damian. I have a little plan set up."

Just as I was prepared to ask him his plan, he took off into the sky, unseen by Lewis.

"What're you looking at?" Lewis asked.

"None of your stupid business!"

"I don't see anything."

I whirled to face Lewis.

"You are screwed man! I'm gonna be so glad when this is over!" I scoffed.

"Nope... Nothing. So why'd you wanna come outside anyway? You're not gonna escape if that's what you think," he said.

"Yes I am! I've already escaped! You just don't know it yet."

"You wanna battle my Pokemon? Are you sure? You don't even know any attacks," asked Lewis.

"How stupid are you! That was no where NEAR what I said!"

"Okay. If you really want to-"

I shook my head.

"You don't wanna battle?" he asked.

I sighed.

"No, you idiot. I don't," I groaned.

"Well if you're not gonna battle, I'm taking ya back inside."

My eyes widened.

"Great. My only exception to being outside is I HAVE to battle."

In my head, I was saying, "PLEASE DON'T BE HIS POKEMON," a million times.

I sighed.

"Fine... I'll battle."

"You wanna battle?"

I nodded.

"Okay, who ya wanna b- Waaaah!"

I watched as Lewis was struck with an electric bolt.

He stood up weakly.

I looked at the assailant, seeing a wild Mareep in the driveway.

Lewis got to his feet.

Swellow appeared without warning and wing attacked the Mareep.

Lewis was paying attention to the battle.

"What do you need?" a female voice called.

I turned around to see...

"STARAPTOR!" I yelled happily as I ran to her.

I went to give her a hug, but she stopped me.

"What is it? Your friend Swellow told me you needed something kid. I haven't got all day," her voice wasn't what I expected.

She sounded British.

"Its me! I'm Damian!"

She made a face at me.

A mix of anger and sorrow.

She was ready to take off just as I said that.

I jumped and grabbed her talon with both of my paws.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"Get off of me!" she growled. Staraptor scratched me across the face, causing me to fall.

Ignoring the pain of striking the ground, I yelled, "November 12th!"

She stopped in midflight and stared at me like I had three heads.

"November 12th 2008, I caught a Starly. That Starly evolved into a Staravia one year later during a battle with a girl named Violet."

She dropped to the ground and approached.

"Staravia won three battles for me, one involved a trainer using all electric types."

Staraptor was intrigued by my words.

"There's no way in hell this is possible... Damian?" she muttered.

I smiled and lunged forward to give her a hug.

I couldn't help but cry into her feathers as she wrapped her wing around me.

"Yes... Its... Its me. I'm so happy to see you," I sobbed.

"I don't understand. How did... What happened to you?"

"You have to tell the others this. Remember that news story yesterday?"

"You disappeared 3 days ago, but yes, I somewhat remember."

"Yeah! Anyways, I found out Lewis was with Team Plasma! Him and his dad! I had evidence of them, but they kidnapped me and the scientists turned me into a Riolu with this machine thing."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because Lewis didn't want me dead. He wanted me alive, and the only way to keep me alive, was by turning me into a Pokemon. Please, you gotta believe me!"

"I believe you. I know its you Damian."

She squeezed me tight.

"I'm just so glad you're alive."

I cried softly.

When she released me, she said, "Come on. Hop on my back, we're leaving."

"No... There's no point. I got this collar on that keeps me from escaping. It'll shock me."

"Not if you do this," she wildly kicked dirt into my face.

I sputtered and winced as she did so.

"What was that for!?" I yelled.

"You'll see," she smiled.

Staraptor grabbed both of my arms with her talons, flying into the air.

"What're you doing!" I shouted.

She flew past Lewis' house and I nearly screamed, expecting a large amount of pain.

But to my surprise though, there was no pain.

"Hey! Its not shocking me!" I laughed.

"Ground types are immune to electric types, just don't touch the thing though. I'm gonna get you home in no time Damian. I'm just... I'm glad you're okay."

I could hear her sobbing softly as we flew.

"I'm so sorry. I..."

"Don't cry. Its fine. I'm not dead," I shed some tears of joy myself.

"I know. I just... I feel stupid... Stupid, for not being there for you at all times."

"Hey, listen Staraptor. I'm glad it was just me. I didn't want to bring you or anyone from the team."

"You even said he was with Team Plasma though. Right in front of us. I can't believe we didn't think of it before! Especially Blaziken! He's the biggest brain of all of us!"

I frowned.

"Y'know what's weird?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Just hearing you talk. Its nuts! I mean, despite the situation I'm in, its cool. I never thought you would sound British though."

She laughed heartily.

"You should hear Weavile! He has the strangest accent ever!" she sneered.

"What's he sound like?"

"Just wait til we get there- Ouch! Damn it," she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"The damn collar got me. Its fine," Staraptor replied, "anyways... Lewis decided to keep you as his own hunh?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"That's sick. Twisted! Betraying your best friend, then making him your pet?! That conniving, little scum bag!"

"By the way Staraptor, I gotta tell ya... Swellow... I want him with us. All of Lewis' Pokemon beat me senseless, kicked my food over, just bullying me. But not Swellow. He helped me get out. I owe him big time. He stood up for me today and he... They beat him up."

"We owe him a great thanks then."

"Actually, I wanted him to be my own. He could be on my team."

"That's nice of you. And awful nice of him to take a beating for you. Honestly, I always thought he was cute," she replied.

"Staraptor's got a boyfriend," I sang.

Staraptor laughed at my song.

"Okay, here we are. Ouch! Damn it! Arceus, that collar hurts!"

I was starting to feel a small vibration on my neck, like I had a massaging pillow on.

She dropped me down in front of my house.

Just the sight of my home brought a giant grin to my face.

Staraptor released my arms, dropped me feet first on the ground, and stretched her left talon.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Damn that collar! We need to remove it as quickly as possible," Staraptor replied.

I nodded.

"Come on, lets go inside," she added.

I rushed inside my home through the door flap to see my mom, dad, Angel, and several police in the house.

I rushed to my parents, but Staraptor grabbed me by the tail.

I whirled around to face her.

"Don't. They don't know who you are," Staraptor said.

I looked at Staraptor, my family, then Staraptor again.

I groaned and followed her to my sisters bedroom.

"Your sister has been taking care of us. Angel really likes us. She's really sad about you though."

"So what's the story on me?"

"The police say that you were kidnapped by Team Plasma. Who from Team Plasma kidnapped you however, is a mystery to them."

We entered my sisters bedroom.

Her room was bright pink with hand painted flowers on the ceiling that dad made.

Her twin bed contained a bedspread with Roselia's and Sunflora's.

All of my Pokemon were talking to each other.

"Find him yet Staraptor?" Blaziken asked.

Blaziken had a low pitch voice, with a business man accent to it.

"Yes. Yes I did," she replied.

All of them smiled.

"You did!? Where?" Weavile asked.

She was right, Weavile sounded like a Canadian.

"Here he is guys. This is Damian," Staraptor replied.

They all dropped their smiles and frowned angrily.

"Staraptor. That's not even funny. How could you even joke about that!?" yelled Ampharos.

I winced as I felt the collar shocking me.

"No! Its really me!" I cried.

I coughed and gasped as the collar began to send electricity to my neck.

Staraptor started panicking, as did I.

I screamed in agony as the shocking became worse.

"What's wrong with-"

"Get it off of him! Its a shock collar!" Staraptor yelled.

I cried from immense amount of pain coursing through my body.

Ampharos approached me and placed his hand on the collar.

As he did, the shocking stopped, but I still received a short seizure afterwards.

When I regained the ability to speak, I said, "I'm Damian."

"What happened Staraptor? Did you mention Damian's name or something and now this Riolu is calling himself Damian? Are you trying to cheer us up somehow? I'm clueless right now, but whatever you're doing, stop it now!" exclaimed Ampharos.

"April 10th 2004. My birthday. I got my first [cough] Pokemon. He [cough] was a Torchic. I was so happy. That Torchic was my only Pokemon until 2005. I did my first battle ever with a wild Oddish. I never battled an actual trainer until I was 13 years old. By then, I had a Combusken, Buizel and a Flaafy. I lost that battle, but I got stronger. I caught a Starly after that battle, and just later after that, I caught a Sneasel. I never caught another Pokemon after that until Treecko. I needed a grass type to make the ultimate team. At 17 years old, I have a Blaziken, an Ampharos, a Weavile, a Floatzel, a Staraptor, and a Treecko."

They stared at me like I had three heads.

"Damian? Is it really you?" Floatzel asked.

I explained my entire situation to them and how Lewis is with Team Plasma.

Their first focus to get rid of the shock collar.

Blaziken pulled the shock collar hard with both hands while Ampharos absorbed the electricity.

He groaned as he struggled to remove the device.

Blaziken let go and gasped for air.

"Its no use. That things not gonna budge. We need a stronger Pokemon to remove it," Blaziken groaned.

"Nonsense! Ya just need some experience with technology. Which I have!" Weavile bragged.

"You? Experienced with technology? You couldn't work a doorknob without our help!" Staraptor joked.

Weavile rolled his eyes and approached me.

"Ampharos, keep absorbing the electricity. I'm gonna take a closer look at this thing," Weavile ordered.

Weavile opened his mouth and released a cool blast of ice on my neck.

He walked around me, shooting ice from his mouth.

He performed two circles, then stood in front of me.

"Blaziken, see this little crevice right here?" Weavile asked.

Blaziken stepped up.

"Yes," Blaziken replied.

"I'm gonna carve an opening for you with my claw leading to it. If you can melt the steel, I can get Ampharos to send his own electricity into it, causing the thing the fry from too much power," Weavile assured.

"If you hurt Damian at all, I will hurt you ten times worse," Staraptor growled.

"It'll work," replied Weavile.

"It better," added Floatzel.

The ice caused me to shake from the cold.

"Cold?" Weavile asked as he scratched at my neck.

"Y-yeah," I shuddered.

It felt like I was getting a haircut if I could compare this to anything.

"Okay Blaziken. I'm gonna keep freezing around the crevice while you burn the metal."

Blaziken got down to one knee and sent a flame to the collar, while Weavile shot ice from his mouth.

I was glad I couldn't feel any flames.

But a wave of hot air and cold air emanated from my neck.

"Stop! Okay Ampharos. Put your tail against the place Blaziken burnt and put all of your electric power into it!" Weavile added.

"You're positive this will work?" Ampharos asked.

"Yes! Yes! Now just do it already!"

Ampharos shrugged and planted his tail at my neck.

I could see a huge aura of lightning surrounding Ampharos' large tail.

"Keep going. Your good. Your good. And... Hang on. Keep going. We should be... Ha! Stop! We got it!" exclaimed Weavile, "This baby won't be a problem anymore."

"What did this even do?" asked Blaziken.

"It short circuits it when you access the inside power source and use too much electric power. It was too much for the thing to handle, so now the circuits are fried. Blaziken, you wanna melt that ice around him?"

"Couldn't I have just burned the thing off?" Blaziken asked.

"No! It would've blown his head off if you did!" Weavile replied.

I cringed at the thought.

"But Ampharos tripling the power in it doesn't? I'm sorry- I... I'm really confused," added Staraptor.

"Think of it like this. Umm... If you have... Err... Y'know... Uhh... Oh! I know! If you have, say, I dunno, 50 devices in an electric socket, that socket is gonna blow because it can handle so many devices," replied Weavile.

"How do you even know this stuff?" Staraptor asked inquisitively.

"John lets me help him with this stuff, since I have the best maneuverability with my hands unlike you guys."

"I think I have seen you work with my dad before," I chimed.

Blaziken looked at me intensely then shook his head.

"I still can't believe they have technology to turn humans into Pokemon. It doesn't seem possible," he flustered.

"Well, it is me guys. I gotta say, its kinda weird hearin' all of ya talk though."

"So Lewis tried to make you his Pokemon?" Floatzel asked, almost ignoring my comment.

"Yeah. He wasn't enough of a jackass to keep me in a lab forever, so he took me home and- Oh my Arceus! I just... I'm so glad to see all of you right now!" I laughed.

They huddled around and gave me a hug.

"We're glad to see you too," Blaziken replied.

We broke the hug shortly.

"I need to tell mom and dad somehow. Humans don't speak Pokemon, so telling them outright is a no go. I also think we should leave here. I already know there's a whole group of Team Plasma members coming straight to this house as we speak."

"What is your main plan though?" asked Ampharos.

"To become human again. To expose Lewis as a member of Team Plasma. I also wanna help some other Pokemon... Well... Used to be human Pokemon, that I became friends with back in the labs. I promised I would save them."

"I swear if I see Lewis again, I will break every bone in his body!" growled Blaziken.

"No... Call me crazy but... As much as I hate what he did... I... I still think of him as my friend. I wanna look him in the eyes and thank him for everything. It'll give him something to think about in prison."

They were silent for a bit.

"Damian... I just wanna say... I'm sorry. You, of all people, don't deserve this. You're the best trainer in the world and have the biggest heart of anyone. As a human you couldn't hear me say it but as a Pokemon you have the liberty to so... Thank you. For everything from feeding me every day to tending to the smallest scratch on me. I really appreciate you being there."

Blaziken was very close to tears.

I smiled widely at him.

"And thank you for being an awesome first Pokemon."

He replied by giving me a hug.

"I'll make sure you get justice. Even if it kills me to do so," Blaziken cried.

"Thanks."

I let Blaziken release me before i said anything else.

"Hey, the collar's not shocking me anymore. That's a good sign."

"Yeah. Told you it would work eh," sneered Weavile.

"Whatever Weavile," Ampharos scoffed.

"We should go," I blurted.

"Hmm?"

"I said we should go. The longer I stay here the worse things are gonna get. I'm gonna need one of you to take me somewhere. And only one of you. It has to be somewhere we won't get caught by Team Plasma."

"Why only one of us?" asked Staraptor.

"Because if we all went it would be obvious we left," Blaziken answered.

"That still won't work. Lewis knows us. He can easily tell if any of us are gone. You'll have to stay with someone other than us. A Pokemon outside. A wild Pokemon," Weavile added.

"Well... Who?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Staraptor.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what!" Weavile retorted.

"No I... Wait! Duh! Gallade, of course! I had no idea why you guys were all looking at me!"

"Gallade? Who's she?" I asked.

"HE is a close friend of Staraptor's that lives in the mountains."

"We just met one time when I was doing my routine flight. He wanted me to lead him out of a blizzard from above. He thanked me and we just started talking. I go to visit him every week or so when I can. I know he'll take great care of you."

"And most importantly, Team Plasma will be clueless on where to look for you," Ampharos blurted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I giggled.

My Pokemon laughed with me.

"No! He is not my boyfriend! Geez, you better behave yourself Damian!" Staraptor blushed.

We continued to laugh.

"Anyways, we should get going. The sooner we leave the better. C'mon, I'll fly ya to him," Staraptor retorted.

"I'll tell Staraptor everything you guys need to know. She'll pass the message down and we'll just move on from there," I was ready to leave the room, until I was stopped by Blaziken.

"Damian?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck. I have confidence in you. We'll get you through this. No matter what," Blaziken preached.

"Thanks. I love you guys," I stated happily.

"We love you too," added Blaziken.

They all formed another group hug.

"You're the best trainer ever. And always will be. And even if you don't become human again, that's okay. You're the same kid I grew up with. Nothing can change that," Blaziken croaked.

"Good luck Damian," Ampharos added.

"This'll all be over soon. I swear," I cried.

They broke the hug and returned to their resting positions in Angel's room.

I exited the bedroom with Staraptor, then the house, climbed onto her back, and she took off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Running and Hiding

On the flight to the Frosty Forest and Mount Absol, I went into full detail about my plan to Staraptor.

She decided to fly around Lewis' house.

The Frosty Forest was much further than I expected, 12 miles away in fact.

"You never took me here before. I've only seen you fly to Gyarados Lake. You really fly here weakly?" I asked.

"Yup. I never took you because you hate the cold."

"Yeah. Ya got that right. But I'm gonna have to live with for now," I replied.

There was an unbroken silence.

"Oh! By the way! How would you like training?" she asked.

"Training? Whaddya mean?" I replied.

"Y'know? Training you to fight. Learn Pokemon attacks. Gallade is one heck of a fighter and I think letting him teach you some attacks could be really good for you," Staraptor added.

"Hmm... Like, showing me attacks? Teaching me focus blast and stuff like that? Sure, I could give it a shot. That actually sounds kinda cool."

"I thought about it, and well, Team Plasma may find you one day. They'll try to capture you, but what they won't expect is that you know how to defend yourself."

"That's a really good idea," I praised.

"I knew it would be," sneered Staraptor.

Silence.

"So what'd you think of our funny accents?" Staraptor joked.

"You sound British, Weavile sounded Canadian mixed with New Zealander, Blaziken sounds like a businessman, Ampharos talks like a body builder with a cold, and Floatzel sounds like a character from any kids movie."

She had an outburst of laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I love your sense of humor! Haha! Bodybuilder with a cold I think was my favorite one."

"I really wasn't expecting Weavile's accent though. None of you sounded like what I pictured in my head," I chuckled.

"Should I visit you at all? I was wondering about that. I don't want Team Galactic, y'know, following me."

"Try to visit every... Two weeks. But visit on a random day. Don't go every other Monday or Tuesday. One day visit on Thursday, next time visit Monday. Make it unpredictable. They won't notice it."

"Gotcha. Anyways, here we are," she replied.

I began to feel the cool air rush through my fur.

I shuddered.

I had to close my eyes to prevent the snow and strong winds blasting from blinding me.

In little time, I could tell that Staraptor had landed.

I opened my slightly frozen eyes, dropped from Staraptor, and looked around me.

We were on a high mountain peak covered in snow.

There was a small blizzard shrouding the mountain.

"Gallade!" Staraptor called.

Out of a cave appeared a Gallade.

"Why hello Staraptor. How are you good friend," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi Gallade, now look, this is gonna sound crazy but... Remember when I told you my trainer went missing?" Staraptor asked.

"Yes. You told me he was taken 4 days ago. Why?" Gallade replied.

"Well...like I said, this is gonna sound crazy, but you gotta believe me on this. You see, this is Damian. My trainer. He can explain the story better than I can."

Gallade gave me a quizzical look.

"You're trainer is a Riolu? Wow, that's interesting," Gallade stated smugly.

"No! He's not a Riolu. Just... Damian, explain it to him."

I sighed.

I told Gallade everything in pure details.

He had a lot of questions, considering he's never met me before.

"You're best friend did this? That is just cruel and sickening. I am truly sorry for you. I take it you need me to be on lookout for Team Plasma?" Gallade groaned.

"Actually. If its not too much to ask. I need you to be a lookout for Damian," Staraptor answered.

Gallade looked at me, then Staraptor.

"Why not? Anything for a friend! Besides, it would eat me up inside knowing someone so close to you Staraptor would be harmed. I will take good care of him," Gallade said with a wink.

She smiled shyly.

"You're too sweet Gallade. Thank you so much! If you can though, try to train him. I have a feeling he'll need to learn some battling if he's gonna survive Team Plasma."

"Sure! I don't mind at all. So when should I expect you next?"

"Less than usual my love. I need to keep a low profile for a bit until this is all settled."

Gallade nodded.

"I understand. It was very pleasing to speak to you again, love."

I couldn't help but laugh inside as they called eachother 'love'.

"Okay Damian. I gotta go. I'll tell the others the plan. And just so you know, Angel has been taking great care of us. She misses you."

I smiled.

"I know she does. I miss her too. I miss all of you already. I was just... I was so glad to see all of you. If you can, find Swellow. Tell him where I'm at. Let him know I'm okay. And thank him for all his help," I added, a tear falling down my face, freezing in the cold weather.

She shed a tear herself, gave me a tight hug, and said, "I love you Damian. Good luck."

I hugged her back.

"I love you too."

We released our hug and she flew off into the blizzard.

I watched until her silhouette completely vanished from a distance.

"So," Gallade's voice made me flinch, "if you want, you can come inside my cave. Its warmer in there than it is out here."

I whirled to face him.

"Uhh... Sure."

He led me inside the large opening into the mountain.

I was bewildered by the craftsmanship of the interior of the cave.

"Woah... Nice place man."

Inside of his cave were many professional carvings formed from the mountain itself.

Awe inspiring statues of Pokemon and landmarks were all over.

I stared endlessly at a statue of a four legged Pokemon standing on a mountain peak looking off into the distance.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its just a hobby."

"That's not just a hobby man. That's a born artists work. I've never seen better art in my life."

"You're just saying that," he flustered.

"No! I'm serious Gallade, this is just... Amazing!"

I turned around to face a carving of a Gardevoir with flowers covering her head.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"That's my sister... She passed away a while back."

"Oh my gosh. I-I'm so sorry," I croaked.

He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. She's still in my heart. She died a respected Pokemon, that's all that matters to me."

I stopped marveling his artwork and got to business.

"I know I told you everything already but... Do you have any questions? I wanna make sure you fully understand the plan."

"I have a couple questions. First off, you said your name is Damian right?"

I nodded.

"Okay. You said you were turned into a Pokemon. Now that is clearly right in front of my face as we speak, but... How did they do it?"

"I dunno. They just had this huge machine with two big tubes. I was in one tube and a Riolu was in the other. There was a flash of light, I pass out, wake up as a Pokemon."

"The thought that there is even technology that can do that scares me. Now you mentioned that your friend Bruce-"

"Lewis."

"Lewis... Took you home with him. Why didn't you run when his back was turned?"

"Two reasons. I couldn't leave when he was sleeping cause he put me in a cage. And even if I escaped the cage, I still got this thing on my neck," I gestured at the collar.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A shock collar. Its meant to shock me if I leave his house."

His eyes widened.

"That's terrible!" he exclaimed.

"I know it is."

"How'd you escape?"

"Swellow got Staraptor for me."

"Who's Swellow? You mentioned Swellow before as well."

"Swellow was one Lewis' Pokemon. He didn't like what the other Pokemon in his team were doing to me. So helped me escape. Gave me any remains of food he had left when poured my food on the ground. But... Today, he stood up for me at breakfast. He didn't have to. He could've just did what his so called friends were doing, but no. He fought for me. And after breakfast, they... They ganged up and pummeled him. I just know that when I... If I do become human again, I'll... I'll make him the first Pokemon I get after all this. He is a great guy. I know that for a fact."

"Okay, so Staraptor took you home with Swellow's help since you had the shock collar on? How'd you get it to stop shocking you?"

"It didn't shock me. Staraptor kicked dirt into the collar. Then when I got home, Weavile, unbelievably, knew how to stop it from shocking me."

The silence remained unbroken for ten seconds.

"Well its good to know you got away right?"

"Yeah. Definitely," I laughed.

Gallade looked back at the sculpture of a forest, then me again.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I felt my belly with one paw.

"Yeah. A little," I replied.

"Okay! Let's go see Absol and ask-"

"Wait! Hang on a sec! Absol?! The disaster Pokemon?! Whaddya mean SEE him?" I asked with slight fear in my voice.

Gallade frowned.

"He's not a bad guy. Yes he's the one that causes this place to be frozen nonstop, but only for one reason. Humans."

I cocked my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"He makes this place off limits to any humans. Any humans who enter through the blizzard, are immediately led by Pokemon back out the way there. And the funny thing is, the humans are clueless on how they ended up where they started."

"Why's it off limits to humans?" I asked.

"Because his father wanted a place of peace where Pokemon could live without the danger of a human catching them."

"What's so bad about humans?" I asked, getting a tiny bit offended.

"Its nothing on you, believe me! Some Pokemon just prefer the open world. Some Pokemon don't like humans at all. I, on the other hand, am not one of those Pokemon," he explained.

"Why're you here then?" I asked.

"The cold weather. The peace and quiet. I can't stand hot weather," he chuckled.

"Hmm... If you have something against humans, you can tell me. It's none of my business if you do or not though."

He sighed.

"Time will tell you."

I replied with a shrug.

"Anyways. Lets get something in our bellies. Absol knows this place like the back of his paw. He'll tell us some good foraging spots."

I nodded, and followed Gallade outside.

"You good at climbing?"

"What? Mountains? Umm... Not really. I'm more of a parkour guy myself," I replied smugly.

"I'll take that as a no. Here," Gallade got to one knee and turned around, " hop on. I'll climb for ya."

"You sure? Shouldn't I learn to climb these mountains myself?" I protested.

"Not today. I'll teach ya some other time. My stomach is digesting itself."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Gallade's neck.

Gallade planted his right elbow under my leg, then flawlessly jumped from ledge to ledge up the mountain.

It was amazing how quick and easy he reached the mountains top.

He dropped me down in the snow.

"How did you do that?" I asked with bewilderment in my tone.

"Living in this forest for years gives ya some experience with mountain climbing," Gallade replied.

I followed Gallade to the silhouette of a four legged creature through the powerful snow.

We stopped walking to the Pokemon at arms distance.

I trembled at the thought that, not only am I seeing an Absol, but talking to one.

"Absol?" Gallade asked.

The Absol whirled around to face us directly.

"Ahh Gallade! I was just made aware of the new visitor Riolu! However, I am unaware of his story. Your friend Staraptor brought him correct?" the male Absol asked.

"Yes. But... You see... Damian, you should explain it," Gallade stumbled.

Absol set his navy blue eyes to my own.

"Your name is Damian. That is rather intriguing. If anything, I would say that is a human name. So what brings you here Damian."

"Umm..."

This was a moment I felt total fear of.

He forbids any human's to stepping one foot into the Frosty Forest, and I'm a human.

Lying didn't seem rational.

I did the only thing that seemed right that I would regret if later depending on his reaction.

"Damian... Is a human name actually. I-I'm... I'm really a human."

Absol's eyes widened.

"So it is true? Team Plasma does have the technology," replied Absol.

My eyes widened this time.

"How do you know about-"

"Rumors of it have occurred. I have many questions and concerns if you don't mind?" he asked.

"Hey Absol? If you two wanna talk, do you mind telling some good berry foraging spots? I'm pretty hungry," Gallade interrupted.

"Of course. The West of Frosty Forest from here contains high quality Oran Berries, Razz Berries, and Wiki berries. Refrain from taking the Frost Fruits please. They are not ripened yet."

Gallade nodded.

"Thank you Absol."

"Happy foraging friend," Absol replied, "now, Damian?"

"Hmm?"

"I have many questions concerning you and your situation. If you feel at all uncomfortable sharing any information I promise you I will not hold a grudge."

"No, it's fine. Ask away," I replied with a grin.

"You were kidnapped by Team Galactic correct?" Absol asked.

"Yes. But it wasn't that lovely of a story."

"Excuse me?"

"Being kidnapped would've been a blessing compared to what happened to me. I got it much worse."

"How so?" he replied.

"Well... You see? I have... Had a best friend. We've known eachother for years. We were closer than anyone else on the planet. His name is Lewis. I... I saw him... Well... His Gliscor, on the news report of a little girl who was abducted recently. When I went to go see him that day, I wanted to get more evidence. And... I guess it didn't work out because he saw the evidence picture on my phone. I tried to get away... I did. His Pokemon held me down and knocked me out. He called for backup and I guess he had some people pick me up and take me to a secret lab facility. So anyway, I woke up in this big glass tube. It was connected to a huge machine with a Riolu in another tube. There was a flash of light and I passed out. I wake up and find myself locked in a cage and see that I'm not a human anymore. They turned me into a Riolu. They did some tests to see if it really was me, put me in a room with other humans turned into Pokemon, next thing I know, I'm at Lewis' house with a shock collar on."

Absol seemed interested in my story.

"Hmm... You say he was your best friend? I take it you are angered by his actions."

"Angry, yes. Grudging over it, no. When he gets sent to prison for doing this to me, I won't call him hateful names I've been saying constantly. I'll thank him. Thank him for being my best friend. I'll let him know I appreciate all that he's done for me."

Absol had a neutral expression.

"Remarkable. You're friend betrays you in a menacing manner, and yet you still admire the friendship you acquired. I must admit that I see you as honorable and... One with a kind nature. I will also add that I appreciate your honesty with me. I knew immediately you were debating on whether or not to admit you are human to me, as I am positive you were made aware that humans are forbidden here. Technically speaking, you are a Pokemon, so I will allow you to live here with Gallade. Now, I would still like to know more of your tale. I will assure your complete protection from any intruders attempting to enter the forest. But of course, I have done that for years already. So aside from the negatives of the situation, how is life treating you? I see you have escaped from Lewis."

"Yeah. I did. But with some help from one of his own Pokemon, Swellow. All his other Pokemon hated me. He got Staraptor for me, she took me home, and I got with my team to make a plan."

"I will assume that plan is to expose Lewis of being a member of Team Plasma?" asked Absol.

"And becoming a human again," I mumbled.

He cocked his head slightly.

"I dunno if the transformation is even reversible or not. I just... I have a feeling its not."

"All you can do is hope. Do not believe anything is impossible."

I chuckled.

"Hope got me this far. I hope it can take me to the next step."

"Ahh! But it is you who makes that next step happen. Hope for the inevitable, act on the able. Do you understand what I mean by that?" Absol quoted.

"Umm... Kinda," I shrugged.

"It means to take action on what you can do, and hope for what you cannot do. You cannot be certain your transformation is irreversible or not, but you can hope it is reversible. For now, you must act on what you can do."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

He bowed his head down in an attempt to nod.

"It is my pleasure Damian. But please do continue explaining the positive outcome you have received from this situation."

"Positive? There's nothing positive about it!"

"Very well. Allow me to ask you a question then. What has made you happy today?" he asked calmly.

"I... I dunno," I murmured.

"Surely you had to smile at one point today?" Absol rushed.

"Well... Swellow helping me made me happy at first... But when he got beaten by his team, I just felt guilty. I guess seeing Staraptor and my Pokemon made me happy. But... That's all I can think of."

"Hmm... I would like to give you a daily assignment. I will inform Gallade on it, as he is your guardian. I require you to state five events that made you happy or brought a smile to your face every night. It could be any event you want it to be. From receiving a swell meal, to having a friendly conversation... You must explain the five events, in detail, to Gallade before you sleep," Absol assured.

"Okay, but... Why?" I asked.

"You are a smart and capable child. I will let you seek the meaning of my assignment for yourself."

"Would you tell me if I had a dollar?" I joked.

He chuckled lightly at my comment.

"That is admirable. To see you have a sense of humor regardless of your negative situation. I see a bright future for you Damian. Whether it be as a human or a Pokemon, I know for certain you will thrive to accomplish your goals," Absol complimented with a grin.

"Thank you Mister Abs-"

"Please! Absol is fine. I may be an elder, but I am no higher ranking than anyone else on this world. I see referring to me as mister is demeaning to others. I am not an authority figure, but rather, a friend."

His wisdom and knowledge was mind blowing.

I couldn't even imagine a human as smart as Absol.

"I gotta say Absol... You... are really smart. Pokemon are so much more talented than I ever thought!"

He smiled at my compliment.

"Thank you. I am aware of my intelligence, but I am not perfect. As for not giving Pokemon the credit they deserve, that is understandable. We don't understand humans fully either. No matter how much research or discovery you attempt, you will not understand a being better than yourself. Only we know our full potential."

"Do you write at all?"

"Pardon?"

"You should be an author. I think the whole world would be blown away by everything your telling me right now!" I marveled.

He laughed.

"No, I do not write. As you can see, I am voided of the ability to hold a writing instrument. I have never considered it however. Perhaps you would like to author for me?"

"Definitely! I mean... The world needs to know this stuff! You're so rational and... You're just explaining the positive side to everything I say! You would make an awesome autobiography or something!" I praised.

He laughed again.

"Again, thank you for the kind words. I would be more than pleased to share my wisdom. However, you are in charge of writing out the information I give you. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed.

"Okay guys! I'm back! I got the berries. You ready to go Damian?" Gallade appeared with hand woven basket.

"Uhh..."

"Yes. We are finished here. He may stay with you, because he is, technically, a Pokemon and not a human. I do have an assignment for you though Gallade. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure. What is it?" Gallade asked.

"Before he sleeps tonight, have him explain five events that made him smile or happy. I want you to do this every night before he goes to sleep. Can you do this for him?"

"Umm... Yeah, sure. Why not? But why exactly?"

Absol laughed.

"Do not attempt to seek the reason for his assignment. Let Damian seek it himself," Absol preached.

Gallade nodded.

"You ready bud?" asked Gallade.

"Yep," I said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Damian. You have my utmost respect and support," said Absol.

"And it was a pleasure meeting you as well Absol. Thank you," I added politely.

Absol grinned again.

"Please come back soon so we may write out my autobiography."

I chuckled.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry."

And with that, Gallade carried me down the mountain.

"Autobiography?" Gallade laughed.

"He's so dang smart! He... He made everything I told him into... Just... He can see the bright side to everything!"

"But an autobiography?" Gallade echoed.

"Oh! I said he should write his own book. He wants me to do it."

Gallade chuckled, "He's pretty smart. I take it he liked you?"

"Yeah. I think. I liked him. He's a great guy."

"Absol, is a great guy. I'm just glad he let you stay here. Was he the scary disaster Pokemon you expected?" Gallade teased.

"No! I... I told him this. I give Pokemon a lot less credit than they deserve. They're not just pets meant for battle. Being one myself has taught me something. Don't doubt anyone or anything. Everyone has potential to do the impossible. Do what you are able, hope for the inevitable," I quoted.

"Absol said that, didn't he?" Gallade asked.

"Yeah. What I mean is... You're an artist! An awesome one at that! Absol is probably the smartest being on Earth! Pokemon have emotions just like humans."

Gallade dropped me inside his cave.

"Am I rambling?" I asked.

"Nah. You're fine. I'm an extravert myself. I get whatcha mean. We're given less credit than we deserve. It makes sense, I mean... Humans can't understand our words. They don't even understand other humans. Pokemon are the same way. We don't know all about humans either."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Anyway, here."

He dropped the basket of fruits on the stone dining table.

I ate the berries without hesitation.

There was an assortment of fruits Gallade scavenged, but I mostly ate the sweet and sour one's.

When I was done, he planted the remaining berries into a large wooden barrel.

He looked outside and frowned.

"Its getting dark out. We should get to sleep. Now what is it exactly you have to tell me now?"

I thought about his statement for a moment.

"Oh! Umm... Absol wants me to tell you five things that made me happy today."

"Okay. Shoot."

I thought about the first event.

"Talking with Absol."

"Okay."

"Seeing Staraptor."

"Yep."

"Knowing I'm safe from Team Plasma."

"Okay."

"Umm... Escaping from Lewis. And... These berries were pretty good I guess."

"Alright. And... Do you know why he gave you this assignment?"

"He told me to figure it out myself," I yawned.

Gallade yawned himself.

"Yeah. I don't get it but... Anyways, there's a bed all set up for ya over there. See ya in the morning," he yawned again.

"Good night."

I lied down on the bed made of a soft cushioned fabric.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

6 things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Basic Training

The morning was simple.

I got breakfast, Gallade asked how I slept, we talked a bit, then he took me outside for training.

The cold weather, surprisingly, didn't bother me, probably because I have fur.

"Okay Damian. We're gonna do some combat training. Have you ever been in a fight?"

"Umm... Like 2 or 3. I lost though."

"There is no winner or loser in a fight. Fighting is not a game. I will begin with some basic combat you would learn as a human first. Blocking and dodging will be our first concern."

'Blocking and dodging. Why is defense always first?'

"I want you to do anything in your power to land a hit on any part my body but my arms. That means my legs, torso, and face are your targets," Gallade instructed.

"Okay-"

"No! Actually... It'll be faster this way. I'm just gonna train you. Before anything else, how are your reflexes?"

"Good? I dunno."

"Hmm... I have a couple tests to see your reflexes."

Gallade picked up a twig with his blade hands from the snow and brushed it off.

"First test okay? Put both of your paws right under mine. Now what you're gonna do is, is you're gonna catch this stick before it hits the ground. I'm not telling when I'll drop it. You're using eye hand coordination."

Gallade held the stick in an upwards position.

He removed both of his blades quickly.

I caught the stick with both paws at about three fourths from the top.

"Okay."

"How'd I do?" I asked him.

"That was only one test. You have two more before I tell you how you did. Up next, we'll have to go inside the cave. C'mon," Gallade rushed.

I followed him inside.

Gallade broke the twig in half twice, making it about 2 inches.

He planted the fragment of stick on the dining table and sat down at the stone chair.

He gestured at the seat next to me.

I sat down and watched him.

"Now. First of all... Show me you can do this," Gallade put his blade slightly above the stick, then dropped his hand over it.

I repeated what he did.

"Easy right? Now put your paw in that same position. Now what I'm going to do is I'm gonna have my hand way up here and I'm gonna try to grab the stick before you can. Got it?"

He had his blade much higher than my paw to the broken stick.

"Don't go until you see me go okay?" he ordered.

I nodded.

I waited tensely for him to strike.

In a flash, he swept his hand under mine and grabbed the twig before I could get my own paw on the table.

I laughed in amazement.

"That was awesome! How'd you even do that!?" I laughed.

"There's a trick. Actions are quicker than reactions right? You have to move without any warning that I'm moving myself. Even though my hand is much higher up, I still have the advantage. Now its your turn to take my role. Put your paw up where mine was and just sweep around my hand. Ready?"

This time, I placed my paw higher than his.

I swung my arm around his in a flash, but Gallade still somehow got it before me.

I marveled at his speed.

"Dude. You're quick."

"Thank you... Final test! I'm sure you've played the 3 cup game?"

"Umm... 3 cup game? You mean the one where you put something under one of the cups and I gotta find it?"

"Exactly! That game. I have no clue what its actually called, but anyways..."

Gallade stood up, walked away, then came back with 3 stone bowls.

He planted the twig piece under the center bowl.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

He began to rotate the bowls slowly enough that I could see the center bowl being moved.

The more he shifted the positions of the bowls, the quicker he went.

After 5 seconds or so, it was almost untraceable.

I lost it just as he was done.

"Where is it?"

I thought for a moment.

"I kinda lost it at the end. But... That one," I aimed my paw at the left bowl.

He turned it over, revealing...

Nothing.

"Try it again," he scoffed.

Gallade revealed the twig piece from the right bowl and began swapping them again.

My focus was better this time.

I almost lost it at the end again, but I managed to keep my eyes on it.

"That one," I pointed at the center bowl.

"Nice job," he said as he revealed the twig to me.

"One more," he added.

He covered the twig one last time and began shifting again.

I lost it at the end like before.

"Damn, lost it again. I dunno. That one?" I grumbled.

He revealed nothing under the left bowl and revealed the twig under the center.

"Okay! I am going to give you a score based on your reflexes compared to mine. The grade starts from 50 to 400. Your score was average for most."

"What was it!?" I asked anxiously.

"Probably 220, 240 tops."

"What's yours?"

"Eh... 370."

My jaw dropped.

"Pokemon reflexes are much better developed than a humans, mainly because we are meant for battle."

"How good is 240 though?"

"Not good enough."

I frowned at his answer.

"Its not a problem though! You'll get as quick as me soon enough. Now the reason I wanted to test your reflexes is because defense is just that. Reflexes are what keep you from being attacked. Action is quicker than reaction. When I'm done training you, the two will be reversed. You'll make reaction quicker than action."

I liked the sound of that.

It sounded cool to be able to do.

The remainder of the day was just training.

Gallade went over different blocks and what type of blocks and dodges I should use during certain attacks.

By night time, he asked me Absol's question again.

"I looked at your sculptures some more. Training with you. Finding that stick from the bowl. Umm... Joking around earlier... And... Not training on an empty stomach."

"Eh, good enough. Go to bed. I'll see ya in the morning kiddo."

"Good night."

"Good night Damian."

I rested my body on the bed, drifting to sleep, hearing only the blizzard roaring outside.

...

"Great job! You caught him!" an unfamiliar voice declared.

I looked to find myself in a cage again.

"Oh no..." I whined.

"Gallade! Help!" I cried.

It was no use.

Wherever Gallade was, he wasn't here.

My cage was dropped onto an operating table.

Surrounding me were several people in lab coats.

They inspected me through the cage.

As one man put his finger through the gate a bit him with all of my power.

He yelped in pain.

"Take him to a holding room. Away from the others!" the man shouted.

My cage was lifted and taken into a dark room with nothing inside.

I was thrown out of the cage forcefully and I hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to hurt.

The person in the lab coat left with the cage, and shut the heavily fortified steel doors.

I growled furiously as I charged the door, pounding on it with my paws.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

I screamed in a passionate rage as I continued to attack the only entrance to the room.

Sadly, my strikes were doing nothing to it.

I gave up striking the door, fell to my knees, then covered my eyes with my paws and sobbed.

"No... I... This can't be happening... I-I just... Absol was protecting me. Gallade... was protecting m-me. How did they catch... M-me?" I whimpered aloud.

I punched at the door one last time out of anger, rather than escape.

I sobbed into my arm loudly.

"Gallade... Sta...Staraptor... Ab...sol," I winced.

"Damian!" Gallade yelled.

I flinched as the world around me changed completely.

I was in the cave with Gallade in front of me, staring at me with a concerned expression on his face.

I did the first thing that made sense to do.

I lunged at Gallade and gave him a hug.

He seemed surprised at me doing so, but he didn't stop me.

He grasped me back and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Please... Don't let them find me," I cried.

He sighed.

"Don't worry Damian. You're fine. They won't get you, I promise."

I continued to cry on Gallade for several minutes.

Completely afraid of the nightmare I just suffered.

"Hey. It was just a dream okay? You're fine. You're safe," Gallade whispered soothingly.

He rubbed his blade up and down my back quickly, then patted me on the shoulder.

I wiped my face with my arm of the tears.

"I'm sorry... I... I was so terrified. They had me in a cage and... They put me in a holding room alone. I couldn't escape and just... Just knowing that I was captured... I was so scared," I sniffled.

"Hey, don't sweat it. It was only a dream. If you want, we can go see Absol in the morning and I'll prove you're more than safe here."

He rested his arm on my shoulder.

I hid my face from him, then looked Gallade in the eyes.

"No. Its fine... I know I'm safe here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... Team Plasma is the least of my worries," I bulked up, "what... What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. About 1 o clock in the morning. I'm gonna try to get some sleep, you should too."

I nodded and lied back down on my bed.

As all was quiet, I could hear my heart thumping uncontrollably.

It wasn't until about an hour later that I realized I couldn't sleep.

I know it was just a dream, but it still bothered me.

I didn't want to go to sleep and face my worst fear again.

I didn't like to think of what bad would happen if my plans failed.

I groaned as I stood up.

I looked to see that Gallade was still sound asleep, then left the cave and walked through the blizzard.

I learned that by using my aura vision in low light or eye straining situations really helped me.

Gallade told me more about my abilities with aura and whatnot.

I shut my eyes and looked around at the colorful blobs of light around me.

I had a view that I never had before with an opened eye.

Landscapes like mountains, the ground, or trees, were outlined with white lining.

Everything was a dark navy blue otherwise.

Other Pokemon were different colors though.

Gallade said it was based on that persons or Pokémon's emotions.

I stared up at the yellow rock in the sky, illuminating the darkness.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Absol's voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around to see Absol standing behind me, staring off into the distance as I did.

"I assume you had a nightmare?"

I sighed and set my gaze back to the moon.

"Yeah. A bad one too. I'm usually never afraid of any dreams. I... It... I don't even wanna think of it happening."

"It is okay to feel afraid. We all have our fears," Absol muttered.

"I know, but... Its just... I don't ever think of it like I should. What if things don't go as planned? What if I do get captured again? All this time I've been thinking my plan will work out perfect, but its not reality. There's going to be something that goes wrong. I'm just... I'm not thinking realistically," I moaned.

"Perhaps your plan may flaw. But that does not excuse you from giving up your hope. I do not believe it is fear you are facing, but rather... Woe. You have nothing to worry about, I guarantee you."

"Yeah... But, what if? That's all I have left to ask anymore!"

"Then ask another question. Who, when, where, how? How can you prevent it from failing? Who do you have to help you? Where will lead yourself to success? These are the questions you need to ask. Also, do not set your gaze to the future or the past, set it to the present. Learn from your past, focus on the present, and set goals for the future. What you do now is all that prepares you for facing those worries you are receiving."

I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," I murmured.

Absol rested a paw on my shoulder.

His thick, white fur bristling my arm.

I turned my head to face him.

"Have you learned my reasoning for your assignment?" Absol asked.

I chuckled.

"No. I had a hunch though."

"Lets hear it then," ordered Absol.

I hesitated at first.

"Umm... I dunno... I thought it was because you wanted me to go sleep with a smile on my face," I replied.

"That can count as an eligible reason, however it is not the prior reason. Try again when you are certain of the answer. You've only had two days to think, I do not believe that someone in your current status would understand as soon as another Pokemon, or even human for that matter. I do not intend that as offensive."

I shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, judging from what- who... I am now..." I started, "Pokemon are smarter than humans. By a long shot."

Absol chuckled.

"What causes you to make such a statement?"

"Well, for starters... You! Absol, I told you I've never met anyone smarter or rational in my life. Gallade is a master artist. Weavile can probably build a house himself! Its just amazing to see."

Absol smiled at me, then frowned with his head cocked to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I see that collar for a moment?" asked Absol.

"Umm... Sure," I muttered.

Absol stepped closer to me and examined my neck.

Absol retracted the claws on his right paw and they began to glow with a black aura of energy.

"Stay still okay?"

I gulped and remained still as a statue.

I felt a powerful wind on my neck with the sound of metal being banged.

Suddenly, I made an unexpected gasp for air.

The machine fell to the snow.

I looked in awe at the collar, then Absol.

"How did you... I can't believe it!"

I was surprised to notice I could breathe better, considering it wasn't even choking me.

"Metal expands in freezing temperatures, making it weaker. I simply used a shadow claw to break it right off. If you don't mind I wish to take this with me after we talk."

"Take it with you?" I asked.

"Yes. It had a tracking device on it I assume. If my friend, Rusty, can fix the tracker, I'm sure we'll have some fun with Team Plasma," he scoffed with a wink.

I smiled at him.

"Now, back to your dream. If you don't mind me asking of course, what happened during your dream?"

"Umm... Well I... I was kidnapped. In a cage, put in an empty room by my self. I tried to escape... But... I couldn't. I yelled for you and Gallade and Staraptor. Just thinking that could happen makes me terrible inside. I don't want it to happen. But its possible! Its not impossible. Absol. I'm... Scared."

Absol rested his backside onto the snow and stared at me.

"Fear is a survival emotion. Without fear or woe, where would the world be? We would all make decisions before thinking. Impulsive decisions."

I nodded as though I understood.

"Fear, despite the negative effects it may hold, is a positive emotion. You and I wouldn't be standing right here right now if it weren't for fear."

I nodded again.

"Besides... That will not happen as long as you remain in the Frosty Forest with me here," he sneered.

I laughed.

When my laughter came to a halt, I said, "Thanks Absol. I really appreciate everything you're doing right now."

He grinned at me, then positioned himself to where he could see the beautiful view bestowed upon us.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Plans Plans Plans

It was morning, or possibly evening. I wasn't sure yet.

My eyes were awake and ready to get up for the day, but my body wasn't.

I just felt limp all over.

I groaned as I attempted to lift my body off the bed.

"Uggghhhhhhh," I moaned.

"Damian? You up?" Gallade asked from a different room.

"What... Time is it?" I winced as he entered my bedroom.

"Its about 3 days since you fell asleep."

Now I jolted upwards and stared at him in disbelief.

"THREE DAYS!?" I shouted.

Gallade laughed.

"Nah, I'm just playing with ya. Absol told me you were havin' trouble sleeping after your dream last night. You fell asleep so he brought you in. Its 12PM."

"Ohh... Okay."

I nearly collapsed back onto my bed, but I caught myself, stood to my feet(paws), and stretched my arms out.

"I got some fruits for ya on the table, alright?" asked Gallade.

"Oookay," I yawned.

I shambled slowly to to the dining area.

I had to admit, his cave was very well set up like a humans home.

Gallade had two bedroom's across from eachother that led to the stone dining table.

A pantry crafted from the cave itself contained any food and a small waterfall provided him with water.

It was small, but cozy.

I sat down at the table and munched on the fruits in front of me.

When I was finished eating I dropped from the chair and confronted Gallade, who was sitting down across from me.

"Can we do some more training?" I asked.

His neutral frown shifted to a light smile.

"Sure. We have some more defense stuff to go over anyway."

I nodded and followed Gallade outside.

The blizzard seemed much calmer than before.

I was able to keep my eyes open at least.

"Okay. First off... We're just gonna repeat everything we did yesterday one time to see what you remembered okay?" instructed Gallade.

"Yup," I replied smugly.

Gallade attempted to hook me across the face, using his psychic ability to make his blades dull.

I put my right arm up in a 90 degree angle to block the attack.

"Counter dodge!" he ordered as he performed the attack again.

I leaned by torso backwards as he did and he made no contact.

"Safe dodge!"

He swung at me again and I almost forgot the other dodge.

I swiftly ducked down and barely missed his arm.

"Block Heavy!"

Block heavy is used when a larger opponent attacks me.

He hooked another time, and I almost blocked it in time using both arms in an X formation, but he managed to land the strike.

It didn't hurt, but I could tell he got me.

"Y'gotta be faster on that one Damian! If I were a Tyranitar you wouldn't be able to use one arm! You got this Damian, focus!"

He categorized defense techniques in a strange, but effective way.

Speed dodging is moving out of the way as quick as possible, making it less likely to make a counter attack.

Counter dodging is hardly slower but puts you in a position for a counter attack.

Speed or light block is a fast movement to stop the oncoming attack, but it could easily fail against a stronger Pokemon.

Heavy blocking is defending against a heavy hitter. Mainly for preventing any kind of damage but can sometimes be slower.

Counter blocking was another thing but he didn't go over that yet.

He cocked his arm back again.

"Block Heavy!"

I successfully defended against his strike using both arms.

"Arms down!"

I rested my arms to my side.

"Now!"

We repeated heavy block five times, then decided we should move on.

"Next up, uppercut. You ready?"

"Umm...? I think," I mumbled.

"Good. You're gonna show me light block, heavy block, counter dodge then speed dodge. Got it?"

I nodded with enthusiasm.

Gallade swiftly swung his leg upward(considering the fact I'm so short).

We repeated the exercise with the uppercut.

Then moved onto the next step from there until 1 hour finally passed and we were done with recap.

I was full of energy by the end of it though.

"Since that's over now, can we do some offense?" I asked.

"Well, that depends..."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Depends on what?"

He chuckled.

"How well you can block and dodge."

"Why not attacking? I can't really do much if I'm just stopping myself from getting hit. I'm gonna get hit eventually."

"We'll do attacking when youre totally ready. We're gonna do it over again and you're not getting any warnings this time. You need to stop me from attacking you at any cost using the EXACT maneuvers I taught you. Got it?"

I sighed, then nodded.

Gallade started off by using a sweep kick.

I jumped over it and prepared for his next move.

He soon afterwards attempted a right hook to my face.

I used my quick dodge to defend against his attack.

I did notice, however, that his attacks felt more painful than before.

Jab kick.

I took a hit to the face and brushed it off.

Grapple.

I extended my arms out, but was still grabbed by my torso.

He lifted me into the air and prepared to slam me into the ground.

I kicked his right arm(not one of his techniques), but still hit the ground with my back.

That was when Gallade ended our training session.

"Okay. I don't think you're ready for attacks yet. And I already knew you wouldn't anyways."

"What makes ya say that?" I retorted.

"We've only trained for one day. Unless you have the best memory in the world, you aren't gonna learn and remember everything I teach you in one day. Yesterday was only scratching the surface. I've got a lot more defense to go over with you," I bowed my head down, "and hey, you'll get to attacking soon enough. We just started training, and I promise you'll get to attack me soon enough."

"How soon do you think?" I asked.

He smiled, "That depends on you."

I looked at him with determination.

"Alright. Lets keep going then!" I replied happily.

"That's the spirit Damian!"

I got into stance, and we went at it again.

"Stupid! That's what you are! How could you be so dumb as to lose him! Do you know what could be at stake for Team Plasma?! Do you!?" shouted Mr. Galloway.

Lewis sunk down in the brown leather chair.

"Mister Galloway, please forgive my son. He didn't intend to lose-"

"Shut up! It wasn't intention that lost the subject, it was laziness and stupidity! I knew I should've made him stay here. I just knew it! If he tells anyone about what happened to him, Team Plasma could be done for! Do you understand that!?"

"Y-yes sir," Lewis mumbled.

Lewis wanted to cry after that.

Mr. Galloway was usually a kind man, but boy was he mad now.

"Now get the Hell out of my face! I swear if you don't find that kid I will have both of you meet his fate!"

Mister Galloway punched the top of his nose and sighed.

Lewis' father gestured for them to leave.

And with that, they exited his office and Lewis hugged his father.

They both made their way out of the facility.

"Dad... I'm sorry," Lewis winced.

"Its okay Lewis. We'll find him. He's probly just hiding in some forest."

"It was a stupid idea. Making him my own Pokemon? I knew he would escape any chance he got. Even if he is my friend."

"Lewis? I have to tell you something. He's not your friend. If he was your friend, he would've never taken that picture."

"But he... He didn't take that picture though. It was Stephanie's phone. He must've saw the footage on the news."

"Hmm... I forgot about her. She had a Pawniard right?"

"Yeah. We got her pretty quick too. Gliscor really..." Lewis stopped himself, then sighed.

His dad just waited for him to continue.

"Gliscor gave me away. Damian would've never found out if he didn't see Gliscor."

"Its not your fault kiddo. He's not your friend okay? He should've minded his own business. Don't beat yourself up over it. Its his fault, not yours."

Lewis looked at his dad.

"Yeah. I guess."

They grinned and went out of the facility to their SUV and drove back home.

Chief Galloway called tech command officer, White.

"Chief Galloway?" Officer White asked.

"Hello Steven. Do you think you could get a team to keep a close eye on Damian Cooper's home? Hack into their computer systems and look for a Riolu walking around? And look over some traffic camera footage for sight of the missing subject?"

"The Riolu sir?" White asked.

"You got it Steve."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, your work is appreciated."

Chief Galloway dropped the phone onto the receiver, then dialed his next number.

"Hello?" asked Red Lead 822 of squad 7.

"Hey Huey. I got a job for ya. Y'know that missing Riolu right?"

"I think so, yes."

"I need you and your team to do something for me."

"Yes sir, Whaddya need done?"

Galloway released a menacing laugh.

"The perfect plan..."

"Guys. I've been thinking of a way to tell them about Damian," blurted Ampharos as my team lounged about outside.

"Now, I have no clue how to read or write human language, but if we could find find someone who can, maybe we could have them write the message for us," added Ampharos.

"Yeah, but what Pokemon do you know that can read human?" retorted Weavile.

Ampharos was silent.

"Damian can," added Staraptor.

The team was intrigued by her addition to the conversation.

"If I can get Damian to write down a message for us, we could give it to Janet and John and hopefully they'll understand it."

"Great idea, so when are you gonna see him anyways?" asked Blaziken.

"Probly tomorrow," Staraptor replied.

"I wonder how he's holding up with Gallade," remarked Weavile.

"I'm sure he's just fine. They're probably getting to know eachother a little better still," added Staraptor.

"But what Absol? You don't think he would kick Damian out for being a human do you?" asked Weavile.

"Nope. Gallade would've told me if that happened. Besides, I don't even think he's met Absol yet," said Staraptor.

"Mmm... If you wanna stay in Frosty Forest on Absol's Peak... You're gonna talk to Absol," laughed Weavile.

"Okay, can we think of anything to find out where Team Plasma's hideout is!?" Floatzel snapped.

"I can help you out with that," a familiar voice added.

"Swellow!" Staraptor cheered.

"Hey guys," Swellow looked around,

"I take it you found out it was him hunh?"

"Yep," Blaziken replied.

"Where's Damian at? Did they...?"

"No. He's safe. I took him to Absol's Peak to stay with a friend of mine," Staraptor explained.

"Absol's Peak? That's an awesome place for him to hide! Only Pokemon are allowed to go there!"

"Yeah, we know. Damian wanted me to tell you something Swellow," Staraptor added.

"Hmm...?"

"He wanted to thank you for protecting him. I'd like to thank you for protecting him. Hell, if it weren't for you we would've never known it was Damian," she cried softly.

"No problem. I'm just glad he's okay. I'll have to go to Absol's Peak sometime soon."

"You said you can tell us where Team Plasma's hideout is at?" interrupted Floatzel.

"Yeah. I know exactly where its at. I can't take ya there though. Any Pokemon unregistered with Team Plasma gets captured and gets to have some experiments done on them."

The group shuddered at the thought.

"But could you go by any chance?" Blaziken asked.

"Maybe. It depends on how bad the guys back home want me dead."

"Ohh yeah... Damian told us about that. Must be pretty tough leaving them hunh?" Blaziken asked.

"Nah. No way! Those guys were delinquents! The only reason for me being with them, was because I was trapped in a Pokeball."


End file.
